


To Be Upstaged By You

by bottombitch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Foot Jobs, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Hilda's mom interrupts her during a camming session, and then things take a not-so-family-friendly turn. Commission for Two Tries.
Relationships: Mom (Pokemon Black & White)/Touko | Hilda
Kudos: 12





	To Be Upstaged By You

Placing her feet at either side of a fairly-sized purple dildo, Hilda looked into the webcam in front of her. Its view put emphasis on both the dildo and her feet, but her face remained in-shot. Had her computer's monitor been on, she would have been able to see her own face as she smiled into the camera and flashed a peace sign. Completely naked, she angled herself in such a way that her modest-sized tits were also on display to the camera, but the focus was on her feet.

Reaching aside, she grabbed a bottle of lube, then leaned forward to squeeze some onto the dildo between her feet, then used those feet to help spread the lubricant around. Keeping her left foot pressed flat against the side closest to her, she rubbed the other sole up and down the other side, then eventually kept her foot at the base as she began to stroke along the side facing her, doing her best to act the way that she would if there had been a real cock between her feet. Her focus on doing so had her so distracted that she didn't even notice her door handle turning, and by the time she did realise the door had already been opened, with her mother standing in the doorway, surprised.

"M-Mom!?" Hilda stammered, but she didn't pull her feet away from the dildo. Her mother, looking between Hilda and the dildo, didn't question what she was seeing. After a moment's silence, she simply approached Hilda, reached down to pick up the purple faux-cock, tossed it aside, then pulled out her own cock to replace it.

Hilda's look of surprise vanished pretty quickly when she realised exactly what it was that her mother expected of her. Giving her own mother a footjob? As much as it should have disgusted her, it didn't—it turned her on, just as the thought had apparently turned on her mother. "Are you sure about this?" she managed to ask, but rather than give a verbal response her mother simply laid her cock between Hilda's feet, a teasing smirk on her face as she did.

The teen gave a glance over towards the camera, knowing that it would still be able to see the action, but she decided not to tell her mother. Sliding back, she turned to her side to shift into a better angle to wrap her feet around her mother's cock again. Anyone who happened to watch would know that the two of them were related—Hilda's little outburst had made sure of that. The thought excited her. She reached forward, grabbed the lube again and squeezed some onto her mother's cock, using her feet to spread the lube around just as she had done with the dildo a few moments prior.

Leaning back in her seat, she then got to work, one foot sitting behind the member while the other stroked along the underside, sliding back and forth while her mother leaned her head back to let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Then, as she looked back down at her daughter, Hilda began to stroke faster, trying to catch her mother off-guard as she did. It worked, netting Hilda a little twitch of her mother's cock against her feet for her trouble as the older woman let out another groan and began to thrust against her daughter's sole.

"You're such a naughty girl, playing with your mom like that," her mother teased, biting gently at her own bottom lip. In response, Hilda smirked to herself, then slid alongside the cock to stroke it openly using the sides of both feet at once.

"I dunno how you can say that when you were the one to whip out your dick, mom. Not exactly setting a good example, are you?" Hilda asked, barely able to contain her own excitement as she bounced her feet up and down her mother's member, watching closely for each small reaction the older woman gave—she revelled in them, and although it felt a little weird to be enjoying her mother's sexual pleasure that much Hilda couldn't help but wonder, was it really that weird?

In response to her daughter's teasing, the older woman slid her hands down to slide them against Hilda's soles, then slipped her fingers between her toes, only to take over her daughter's stroking for her. Using the grip she had, she began to pull Hilda's feet up and down along her dick, prompting Hilda herself to simply sit there with a smirk on her face... at first, anyway. When she dropped her gaze to watch the way that her mother was using her feet, picking up on all the little details, such as the way that the older woman's member tended to twitch whenever she slid Hilda's feet all the way down to the base of her cock, Hilda began to get into the moment, too.

Sliding her hand between her legs, she spread them open just enough to give herself the room to masturbate, then began to take a more active role in the ongoing footjob again. She kept her eye on her mother's cock as she slipped her feet out of the older woman's hands and instead pressed the soles up against the sides, pulling her computer chair closer to her mother as she did so that she could cross her legs to make doing so easier. Well, that was one of the reasons, anyway. The other being that, with her being closer to her mother's cock, she could better appreciate the side and the shape, the way that precum leaked from the head each time a tiny twitch of pleasure ran through the rigid member, usually alongside a soft moan of pleasure from the older woman.

How long would it be until she was able to bring her mother to orgasm? With that thought in her mind, she leaned back against her chair and put more effort into her footjob, long strokes running all the way up and down the cock while the lubricant helped make the member slippery. Every now and again, one of Hilda's feet would slip upward, slide over the head and press against her mother's stomach, but the older woman would always reach down to help Hilda move the foot back into place again.

As she laid her hand upon Hilda's foot, she began to stroke along the sole again, eventually settling her hand at the side where she held it in place, her other hand soon moving down to do the same with the other foot. Hilda paused for a second, looking up at her mother with a curious glance, but continued to shamelessly masturbate all the same. "What's wrong, mom?" she asked, only for her mother to answer her question by starting to move again.

Sliding between the two soft soles, the older woman laid her head back once again to let out a soft sigh, and as she did, Hilda tried to catch her by surprise a second time, squeezing her soles tightly around the member sliding between them. As her mother grunted, she dropped her head to look down at Hilda's feet, then picked up the pace of her thrusting, each deep thrust sliding her member at least three or four inches out from between her soles—almost close enough for Hilda to lean forward and lick at the tip, though she resisted the temptation to do so, if only because she would have needed to stop masturbating to do so.

Hilda could tell by the look on her mother's face that the older woman wouldn't be able to take much more before she reached her climax, and yet she seemed to be trying to hold back; whenever her orgasm would near, she seemingly paused in place and began to just stroke along the top of her daughter's foot, huffing as she fought the orgasm back down, but Hilda didn't like that. Hilda wanted her mother to cum. The next time her mother slowed to a stop, Hilda reached forward to grab onto her mother's wrists, then pulled them away from her feet, and while holding the older woman's hands she began to slide her feet up and down the cock, putting her all into the footjob so that she could make her mother cum as soon as possible.

She even reached one of her hands up once she was sure that her mother wouldn't try to stop her, wrapped that hand around the very tip of her mother's cock and began to slowly massage the head, looking up at the older woman's expression as she did to see whether her attempts at pulling the older woman towards orgasm were having any effect. Her mother wasn't even looking at her anymore; she'd leaned her head back and was softly moaning as she thrust her cock between her daughter's feet, eagerly rolling towards her own orgasm seeing as it didn't seem as if Hilda was going to let her prolong it any longer.

"Your feet are so soft, I..." was all that she managed, and then she gave one final, hard thrust forward. As soon as Hilda realised what was happening, she moved one of her feet up and alongside the cock to catch her mother's load as it fired onto it, rope after healthy rope. She'd had no idea that her mother could produce so much of the stuff! By the time the older woman was done thrusting her hips, her cock done with its twitching, too, Hilda's foot was practically covered, to say nothing of the stray rope or two that had landed on Hilda's other foot.

Hilda pulled her feet away from her mother's cock, examining them. There was so much cum! She glanced over towards the camera, though she tried to make that glance subtle, and then she leaned down to have a taste of the cum that her mother had given her. A short lap at first, then a longer one that went all the way along one of the thick ropes. Her mother's cum tasted salty, but not overwhelmingly so, and the warmth of it as it slid down her throat was enough to make her feel as if she had accomplished something—that the footjob had been worth it, even if the feeling of having such a thick, throbbing shaft between her soles hadn't been enough to accomplish that in the first place.

She hoped that the ones watching her were getting a good show. They had already gotten an impromptu footjob to watch, and now she was licking up her own mother's cum—and given the way that she and her mother had been speaking to each other, they would have probably been able to figure out the bond that the two shared! It made Hilda feel naughty, far naughtier than simply being a camgirl had, and when it came to the job, that was what she sought the most. She didn't really care about the money, not when she and her mother were already quite financially stable as it was.

Once she was done licking up her mother's cum, she placed her feet back against the older woman's thighs again, reaching over to wrap her hand around her mother's cock.

"You're not expecting me to get hard again, are you?" her mother asked, her cheeks flushing. "After that? Jeez. You're insatiable, aren't you...? Though, I guess you didn't really have a chance to get off yourself, there." Her mother frowned. "But still. I don't think your hand—or even your feet—would be enough to rouse me up again. I'm getting older, you know."

In her mother's words, Hilda didn't see defeat, she saw a challenge. After pondering for a moment, she reached forward to give her mother a tap on the outer thigh, prompting the older woman to raise an eyebrow in confusion at first, but when Hilda began to spin her around, she quickly got the picture.

"Alright! Jeez, what are you—"

"Mom, relax, okay? I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna see if I can figure out a way to get that cock of yours hard again," Hilda replied, sending a shiver along her poor mother's spine, and to think that the older woman had been originally intending to teach her daughter a lesson about perversion—at that moment, it seemed as if her mother was the one being taught a lesson.

With all the subtlety of, well... of a teenage camgirl, Hilda reached her hands forward to slip them against her mother's ass, pulling the cheeks apart while the other woman bent over Hilda's bed. Having her mother in such a lewd position felt better than Hilda would admit. As she glanced over towards the camera more openly than she had before, she gave a wink that hopefully, the audience would recognise as a sign that she still knew that they were watching.

Leaning closer, she gave her mother's puckered butthole a soft kiss, watching the back of the older woman's head for any sign of a reaction as she did. Her hands kept the cheeks spread apart, and after that first kiss, she pressed her lips higher, all the way at the tip of her mother's crack. She pressed her tongue between the cheeks, then dragged down again until she reached the asshole a second time, making it clear to her mother just how important her daughter considered the worship.

As she began to pepper kisses around the hole, preparing herself to actually penetrate, one of her hands moved down to massage her mother's balls. Having the cheeks close again made kissing her mother's ass a challenge, but Hilda did her best to rise to it, pushing her lips further between the cheeks while her hands massaged both of the balls at once, gently enough that she wouldn't risk hurting her mother but hard enough that she would be able to arouse her mother back to an erect state as soon as possible—she couldn't wait to get her hands on her mother's cock again, though the longer she spent at her asshole, the more she liked being there, too. What a depraved daughter Hilda was.

She finally pressed into that hole with her tongue, waggling the very tip of the muscle against the entrance until her mother's asshole loosened up enough for her to push it inside—something that became easier with each moment that Hilda spent there, spreading her saliva over the hole. Her hand slipped down from her mother's balls to wrap around her shaft, and it was as she was beginning to stroke the hardening shaft while also waggling her tongue against her mother's ass that she began to wonder whether she would be able to bring her mother to her second climax with only her tongue. It would feel weird for her mother, surely, but now that the thought had occurred to Hilda, she almost felt like she had to at least try, and so her hand moved away from her mother's shaft again, pressing instead against the cheek of her ass to help spread her open wider while Hilda buried her face further between the spread cheeks.

The younger girl pulled no punches when it came to the rimjob that she was giving, and although she had been intending to give the ones watching her a show, she had almost forgotten about them completely as her tongue flicked up and down inside her mother's ass, exploring the hole for all that it had to offer, savouring the odd tastes that came with such an act. It was hard not to feel depraved, and even harder not to stop herself just to check whether her mother was doing okay, but if the soft moans of pleasure were any indicator, then she was doing fine.

"Aren't you going to stroke my cock, too? I'm hard already! That's what you wanted, right?" her mother asked, but Hilda didn't give a verbal response. Pull her mouth away from her mother's delicious asshole? No chance. Instead, she reached forward to wrap her hands around her mother's wrists again, though instead of stopping her from fucking her feet this time, she was stopping her from touching herself, making sure that the only pleasure that her mother felt was her tongue inside her ass, exploring deeper with each passing moment.

"You're such a pervert. You won't even let me touch myself. I—" Hilda's mother trailed off into a moan as she pushed her tongue even deeper. Being called a pervert by her mother felt good. Why did it feel good? Agh, she was hopeless, but she wouldn't have had it any other way, not when her mother's ass tasted as good as it did. She ran her tongue around the rim again, lapping up all the bitter taste that she could there, and allowed herself to get used to the relative coolness again before plunging her tongue back into the warmth, reaching as deep with that muscle as she could, until suddenly her mother pressed back against her face with a loud moan.

She didn't have to see her mother's cock to know that she was cumming, nor would she have had to hear her moans—she could feel it in her asshole, the way that the tight behind squeezed and pulsated around her tongue. Had she hit her mother's prostate by accident? Was she simply so good at rimming that her mother had been given no choice but to orgasm? Hilda didn't know for sure, but whatever the answer was, she was happy to have given the older woman such pleasure. She felt some of the cum land on her knee, but she was too focused on her rimjob to pull back; she pulled back from her mother's behind only when the woman seemed as if she could take no more.

And once Hilda let go of her mother's hands, no longer helping her stay upright, the older woman fell forward onto the bed, softly sighing.

"Oh, my God. That was... that was something else. Where did you learn to do that? I..." The woman trailed off, giving pleasured sighs as she tried to catch her breath again. Hilda grinned to herself, then looked over towards the camera before reaching forward to turn it off. She had more ideas for what she and her mother could do together, but she didn't want those to be caught on camera.


End file.
